New Beginnings
by The Light Inside The Darkness
Summary: After Billie saves someone from a demon, she needs The Sister's help. Will they be willing to forgive her for everything that happened and help her? Or will they shrug her off and let her fend for her own? And what are these feelings Phoebe are having? Phillie! Set two months after 'Forever Charmed'.
1. Prologue

Hey everyone! A new Phillie story, 'cause we just need them! Just a warning, there isn't really anything happening in this chapter, I just want to let you all know where everyone is at right now. You could say the story really starts next chapter! Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

"I can't believe you're actually moving out." Piper looked at her youngest sister with tears in her eyes. Paige smiled at her, moving in to give her a hug. "Don't worry too much sis, I'll be fine. Besides, it's just a ten minute drive. And a 1 second orb." Piper laughed when she got a wink at the end of that sentence. Looking behind Paige, she saw Henry walking down the stairs with what was the last box.

"That the last one honey?" Paige asked him, turning around to fully face him. Henry nodded. "Thank God it is, I don't think I could take one more of those." He teased, playfully smiling at his wife. Paige gave a mock laugh, rolling her eyes and turning back towards her sister.

"Well, I guess this is it then." All Piper could do was nod and bring her in for another hug.

Paige felt her own eyes tearing up. She closed them quickly, needing to be the strong one seeing as Piper couldn't.

"I'll come around regularly you know. I still have two nephews that I want to spoil rotten." A sound somewhere between a laugh and a sob left Piper's throat as they pulled away.

Both of them just stood there, looking at each other for a moment. Piper knew that the moment would come when they would both move out. Even though she always complained that having both of them around resulted in a loss of privacy for both her and Leo, she cherished that they were around. They were always around when they needed each other and Piper knew that they would be just a phone call away, it was still different than having them just across the hall. Looking at Paige now, she saw how happy her little sister was and felt her heart swell with joy and pride. After everything that they went through, all of them deserved happiness and a chance to start their own families.

They were brought out of their thoughts when Henry walked back in, calling out for the youngest Halliwell. With one last smile her sisters' way, Paige turned and followed her husband out the door, ready to start her own family.

* * *

Phoebe was stuck. She had tons of work all piling up on her desk and she felt a headache coming up. Adding a 5-hour away deadline to that only meant that hopelessness wasn't far away. Running her hands through her hair, she threw her glasses on her desk and leaned back in her seat. A sigh left her lips as she looked at the piles of letters due by that evening. She loved her readers, she really did and everyone that asked for her help, but she couldn't remember when it became this many. She barely had time to read them all, let alone answer them. And even though Elise told her to just pick a couple and answer them, but Phoebe wanted to help everyone.

It did make her days stressful and really long, but she didn't care. Coop did though. His 'work' also caused him to be out at any giving moment. This way they barely saw each other and if they did, Phoebe was tired and didn't really want anything else than just relax and Coop wanted to spend time with his girlfriend. They've had times where they fought over this, but Phoebe was stubborn and didn't want to change her job for this and Coop got more and more frustrated that he couldn't get through to her.

Rubbing her eyes, Phoebe put her glasses back on and decided to just focus on getting her column finished in time for the deadline. Just as she was about to actually start, a knock brought her eyes up to her door. Coop stood there, flowers in his hands a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Hey." Phoebe smiled, removing her glasses again. "Hey, yourself."

Coop walked into her office, eyeing the piles of letters on her desk and raising his eyebrows at her. Phoebe chuckled, her eyes resting on the flowers he held.

"Are those for me?" Coop nodded. "Yeah," Handing them to her, he continued. "I was actually wondering if you were up for dinner, but looking at the amount of letters, I have a feeling you're gonna say no."

Phoebe gave him an apologetic look as she took the flowers. "I'm sorry, I have a deadline that I really have to make." She was surprised when all Coop did was smile and chuckle.

"I know, which is why... I brought dinner to us." Revealing a brown paper back which he had apparently hid behind his back.

"Chinese?" Again Coop nodded, taking out various packages. Phoebe smiled, looking up at him lovingly. "You're the best you know? I have to admit that I really needed a break. I just can't get around all these letters and it seems that my advice is kind of running out. I almost gave the same to a girl who liked two guys and couldn't choose and to someone who just lost her mother and had trouble coping with it."

Coop laughed, earning him a glare. "I'm sure you'll do fine. On a different note, Paige is moving out today right?"

"Yeah, maybe I should go by the manor after work. It was hard on Piper when I moved out and she still had Paige then." Phoebe answered, taking a bit right after.

"Are you sure that's such a good idea? Maybe you should just let her get used to being without her sisters for a while. Just give her a call to ask how she's doing."

Phoebe seemed to ponder that over for a moment, taking another bite. "Maybe you're right. I am going over there this Friday, so I'll see her then."

Coop smiled. "Piper's a strong woman. Besides, she has Leo and her two sons to look after. I think she's busy enough as it is."

"She does have a lot going on huh? And she really wants to start her own restaurant too. I already can't believe how she's pulling all of this off." Coop agreed, taking a bite of his own.

"That's Piper for you." Phoebe laughed at that, knowing exactly what he was talking about. He simply smiled back.

* * *

_I don't remember this place being such a mess._ The thought came from none other than Billie Jenkins. She was standing in the middle of the Great Hall of Magic School. Looking around, she saw the place crowded with people trying to get everything back to what is was before... Shaking her head, Billie willed the thought out of her mind.

She had promised herself she wasn't going to dwell on the past any longer and focus on the future. It had taken her almost two months to get to this point and she was determined not to fall back. The words of an old friend had finally snapped her out of it. Frowning at the words 'old friend', Billie couldn't help but think back to her.

Sighing, that thought was also soon forgotten. She was here for a reason and up until now she had just been standing there. Turning towards the first person that walked by, Billie stepped up.

"Uhm, excuse me." She smiled at the girl that turned towards her, balancing a pile of books on her arms.

The girl smiled back at her, seemingly nervous to drop the books she was holding. Billie quickly helped her, grabbing a couple books.

"Thanks." The girl said, blowing a strand hair out of her face, which fell back instantly. Choosing to ignore this, she locked her eyes with Billie. "Are you here to help?" When the blonde nodded, she saw the smile return.

"Cool, follow me." Billie followed the girl to what looked to be a classroom. "I'm Jessie by the way." The girl said over her shoulder.

"Billie." The blonde responded, stepping into the room. She quickly noticed that the room didn't look as trashed as the rest of the school.

"This rooms almost done. After this were tackling all the bookshelves in the Great Hal." Jessie said, setting the books down on the desk.

There was an older man who was categorizing all the books. Setting down her books next to Jessie's Billie turned to the younger girl. "You need any help with that? I'm not really sure where to start." Jessie gave the blonde a grateful smile.

"I'd like that. This room's done anyway, so we can start right now if you want?" Billie answered with a nod, following the girl out back into the Great Hall.

Deciding to pick one shelf and start with clearing out all the books, Billie and Jessie got to work. During this time, Billie got a chance to take a good look at the girl.

She looked to be around her age, her black hair flowing down her shoulders in waves and her green eyes focused on the task at hand. She was shorter than Billie, wearing a simple t-shirt and worn out jeans with all-stars finishing it off. It suited her and Billie had to admit that she looked beautiful. Turning her attention back to the hundreds of books, the blonde decided to strike up conversation.

"So how long have you been helping out?" Placing a couple of books on the table behind them, she heard Jessie answer.

"For about a month now. After everything calmed down and all the demons decided to take up shop somewhere else, we took the opportunity to get Magic School back on track." Billie nodded, reaching up and grabbing another book.

"Yeah, I'm glad that they're finally gone. Too bad they didn't clean up before they left though. Would've made our job a lot easier." Jessie laughed at that, throwing down a couple of books.

"We could always go find them and make them clean this whole place up." She said, going along with Billie's joke. Billie nodded.

"Exactly. And we could just relax with a drink, giving them orders now and then."

"Totally! Though we should save a couple of 'em to get us drinks when we're dry. And entertain us." Jessie looked at Billie, before both of them burst out in laughter.

They kept joking around, their work slowly being forgotten. Jessie even went as far to act like there was a demon and she was ordering him around. Billie lost it at that, doubling over in laughter. Holding herself up on the table, she watched as Jessie sat down in one of the chairs, ordering an invisible demon to get her a drink and give her a foot massage. Billie couldn't stop laughing, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"S-stop it!" She begged, trying to wipe the tears from her eyes. Jessie laughed along with her.

Slowly, they're laughs subsided and Billie successfully wiped the tears from her eyes. Taking a deep breath, she tried to get her breathing under control. "Okay, we should really get back to work." Jessie merely nodded, the smile still apparent on her face.

It surprised Billie how easy it was to joke around with the girl who was still a complete stranger to her. The silences weren't awkward either and neither of the two felt compelled to have a conversation. They made small talk now and then, but nothing interesting.

They kept going for about two hours, when the same man from the classroom came by, telling the girls to take a break. There was something to drink and to eat set out at the other side of the Great Hall. Thanking the man, Jessie grabbed Billie by the wrist and all but dragged the blonde with her.

"Come on! If we slack off everything will be gone by the time we get there." Billie rolled her eyes at the enthusiasm of the girl, but let her be dragged along.

Taking some time to enjoy some snacks and something to drink, Billie was the first one to stand up. Turning towards Jessie, she saw the girl raise her eyebrows at her. "Come on! We've got enough work to do."

This time Jessie rolled her eyes at the other girl's enthusiasm, but didn't say anything. Though Jessie misunderstood the want to get back to work for enthusiasm, Billie was already starting to feel guilty for sitting around and enjoying some time off. Hoisting herself up, Jessie trailed after Billie, sighing inwardly.

Don't get her wrong, she wanted to help out, but she also didn't mind some time off. "Why are you so itching to get back to work anyway? Everyone's still taking a break." Jessie asked as she pointed behind her at everyone who was still chatting with each other and taking it easy.

She saw Billie's back stiffen for a moment, before she saw the blonde turn around, guilt etched on her face. Jessie frowned, not knowing what was suddenly wrong with her. Opening her mouth to ask, she was cut off when Billie answered her question.

"I just want to help out you know." She started. "Seeing as I had to do with some part of it." She mumbled the last part, not intending it to reach the other girl's ear.

With Billie's luck however, it did. "Wait, what do you mean? How are you responsible for this?" She asked, waving her arms around indicating the whole school.

Billie's eyes widened for a brief moment as she cursed herself for actually saying that out loud. Sighing, she shrugged.

_Might as well tell her, she'll find out from someone eventually._ She hadn't missed the looks some people shot her, knowing what had went down between her and... Shaking her head, she concentrated on answering the question.

"You know anything about the Ultimate Power?" And just like that Billie told Jessie everything.

She didn't intend to, but once she started she just couldn't stop. It was the first time she was opening up to anyone since what happened 2 months ago and it felt really good. She told Jessie about her sister being kidnapped 15 years ago and then finding her. Being turned against her friends and the fight that occurred. Time being changed back and then having to kill her sister.

Jessie just stood there, taking it all in. She watched as tears slid down the blondes face as she started and they didn't stop after she had told her everything. She watched as Billie slowly caved in, sinking to the floor, her tears still falling. Walking forward, Jessie took a seat next to her new friend, bringing her in for a hug.

She wasn't one to judge and Billie being here and wanting to help was enough for Jessie to not linger on what happened in the past. She herself had dealt with enough to know what it was like to feel this way. Jessie just held her, rocking her back and forth. She didn't whisper comforting words, she didn't tell her that everything would be all right. She just held her and that was all that Billie needed. Someone to be there for her without judging her. Someone who didn't make empty promises. Someone who was just... there.

* * *

All right guys, like I said nothing really happens in this chapter. I just wanted to let you all know where everyone was right now. For who didn't get it, this is about two months after 'Forever Charmed'. Next chapter is going to be better! Bear with me and let me know what you think!


	2. Start of Something Good?

Hey guys! Second chapter is done. Not as much action in this as I originally wanted to, but this just worked out that way. Hope you like this chapter. Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

It was the next morning and Leo and Piper were starting there day off slowly. The boys were still in their pajamas and enjoying breakfast. Piper was - like always - in front of the stove cooking up breakfast, while Leo was reading the newspaper. The sun was starting to shine through the window, bathing the room in a soft yellow glow.

It was still early and you could tell by the two kids poking at their breakfast. They could barely keep their eyes open, nodding off now and then. Piper smiled as she turned around, taking in the sight before her. Setting down a plate in front of her husband, she turned back around, getting ready to make herself something.

Putting down the newspaper, Leo was just about to dig in, when something caught his attention. A red glow seemed to appear at the doorway. Calling out for his wife, both of them watched as the glow got more intense. Second ticked by as they waited for whatever it was. When the glow disappeared, a woman was standing there, a smile gracing her features.

"Good morning, I'm sorry to just barge in like this." Both Piper and Leo seemed to relax at seeing the woman.

"It's fine Macy. What can I do for you?" Leo asked the woman in front of him. They had met at Magic School when Piper was staying there for a while when she was pregnant with Chris. She had the power to astral project, hence the red glow.

Macy shifted around, seemingly nervous. Upon seeing this, Piper stepped in. "Are you hungry? I could make you some breakfast if you want?" Macy flashed Piper a smile, shaking her head.

"No, that's all right. I actually came here to ask Leo something. You don't have to answer right away, you can think about it first." Leo watched Macy, waiting for the woman to ask him the question she came here for.

Macy took a deep breath, trying to get her nerves under control. "We were wondering if you want to become the Headmaster of Magic School." It seemed like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders after she had asked the question.

Leo looked surprised, not expecting a question like this. "Uhh, wow. Are you sure you want me?" He asked, getting a nod in return. Letting out a breath, he chuckled.

"I'll think about and get back to you okay? Where can I find you?" He asked, knowing he had to talk to Piper about this first. "Magic School, we're kind of getting it all back together and we can't really go on without a Headmaster so..." She let the sentence hang there. After Leo nodded, she quickly flashed the two a smile before disappearing again.

Neither of the two kids seated at the kitchen table seemed to have noticed what had just happened, still poking at their food and trying their hardest to stay awake. This gave Piper and Leo the opportunity to talk with each other.

"Well, do you want to do it?" Piper asked, setting her plate - now filled with food - in front of her. Taking a bite, she waited for her husband to answer.

"I think so, yeah. That way I can help kids that need help with their powers and... you know." Piper smiled, knowing that Leo would want nothing more than help people. In that way he hadn't changed. The Charmed One nodded, swallowing another bite.

"I agree. It would be good for you to get out of the house too, do something else for a change." She teased, grinning at the ex Whitelighter. Leo laughed slightly, leaning in to kiss his wife.

"That's why I love you." He told her, kissing her once more. Piper pushed him away. "Now go get gone. They're waiting for your answer."

Ruffling his sons' hair, Leo quickly left for Magic School, using the door that would appear in their stairway.

* * *

Meanwhile, Billie was back at Magic School with Jessie helping out. Since her breakdown yesterday, she and Jessie seemed to have gotten closer already. All the blonde really cared about was that Jessie still talked to her and didn't act any different. They had started early, Billie never seemed to really sleep in anymore, waking up at 7 every morning. It was 9:30 now and they were dealing with the last bookcase.

Both of them knew that there was plenty of work still left to do, but most of it seemed done when the Great Hall would be back to normal. Both girls were silent, comfortable with each other. Jessie however, broke the silence.

"Hey, you know that they're already looking for a new Headmaster?" Billie looked at her friend.

"No, who do they have in mind?" She asked, setting down another book. She saw Jessie shrug.

"I don't know. From what I've heard he was a Whitelighter, but gave that up for his wife and kids. Don't know if it's true though." Jessie didn't seem to notice that Billie had frozen, her knuckled turning white from the grip she had on the book in her hands.

_It couldn't be... No, there are other Whitelighters who would do that... I hope._ Billie could feel her heart starting to beat faster, thinking about the one person who she knew would do that. The one person who would be a link to the people she had betrayed. She wouldn't be able to deal with it if it were true.

Letting out the breath she didn't know she had been holding, she went back to work, her mind still stuck to what Jessie had said. She heard Jessie ramble on in the distance, but couldn't pay any attention to what she was saying. If it were him. If it were who she thought that it was. Than she wouldn't be ready.

She knew she didn't have the right to be the one to choose when to confront them. Not after everything that had happened. Though out of all three, she knew that only one had the biggest problem with her. After all, she was there through everything. The fight, the house being blown up, the time travel. She had been there every step of the way, while the other two had no idea what had really happened. Billie hoped that she wouldn't have to see her for a while. Preferably a long, long time.

She was shaken out of her thoughts when Jessie thew a book at her, hitting her straight on her head.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?!" The blonde rubbed her head, turning to look at her friend. Jessie had an annoyed look on her face.

"Here I am, rambling on about my life thinking that you were listening, but when I turn to look at you when I don't get an answer when I asked you a question I see you all zoned out and looking like some kind of zombie. I keep calling your name over and over, hoping that somehow you'd snap out of it, but of course that doesn't work. So I decided to throw a book at you." Billie just stared at the girl for a moment. She opened and closed her mouth several times wanting to say something.

"What are you trying to do? Imitate a fish?" It was after Jessie had said that that Billie knew that she was just joking and trying to get the blonde to lighten up. Shaking her head, Billie grabbed a book close to her and threw it at her friend. Jessie easily ducked out of the way, her laugh ringing through the Hall.

"You're unbelievably you know that." It wasn't a question that the blonde asked. Shaking her head, she went back to work, not missing the wink she got. This caused a smile to play across Billie's lips.

"So what are you so down about suddenly?" Jessie asked, starting putting books back in alphabetical order. She heard Billie sigh and turned to look at her.

"That new Headmaster you talked about. He sounds an awful lot like the husband of Piper. The one I told you about yesterday." It took a moment, but then Billie saw Jessie's eyes lighten up like she got it.

"Shit, that sucks." Billie rolled her eyes. _Leave it to Jessie to react like that_ She thought to herself.

"Doesn't mean it's him though. From what it's worth. I heard that since he and Piper got together and everything, more Whitelighters decided to break the rules and whatnot. Besides, didn't you say he was like the forgiving type or something? Might be a good chance to reconcile with someone." Billie seemed to ponder that.

Jessie could be right. And out of everyone of them, she figured that it might be for the best that it was Leo. Though it was her fault he got frozen in the first place. Sighing softly, the blonde didn't want to think about it anymore. This proved to be more difficult than she thought however and she just couldn't shake the though out of her mind.

"I'm gonna go take a break Jess, I'll be back in five." Jessie merely nodded, her worried eyes following Billie until she left her line of sight.

Billie decided to grab a drink and try to calm down her mind. Sitting down on one of the couches, the blonde closed her eyes. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad if Leo were to be the Headmaster. When Billie thought about it, he seemed perfect for the job. And as Jessie said, he was the forgiving type... most of the time.

She had thought about going to The Sisters a couple of times, but she never knew what to say. Sorry? What would that lead to? Piper hated her guts and Phoebe and Paige... she didn't exactly knew where they stood, but she knew that they were probably with Piper on this one. And if they weren't, then why hadn't Paige shown up. She was still her charge after all. Sighing, Billie opened her eyes again.

Looking around, she saw everyone working hard, doing their best to get Magic School back to how it was before everything went spiraling down. As she looked at everyone, her eyes seemed to stop on a familiar person. A person who she had just spent talking and thinking about. Even though he was at the far side of the room, Billie felt her heart speed up and her courage disappear within a blink of an eye. Not that she had much to start with, but at least she had some.

Her breathing started to become irregular and she could feel drops of sweat covering her forehead. She couldn't will her eyes to look away and she watched as someone walked up to him. Her breathing got faster, shallower and her heart felt as if it could burst out of her chest at any given moment.

The blonde started to feel dizzy, her eyesight turning hazy. She still couldn't bring herself to look away as the woman who was talking to him laughed and yelled something to everyone. There was cheering, clapping and everyone started talking to each other. She couldn't make out what they were saying, though she swore she heard her name.

Suddenly Jessie appeared in front of her, her eyes filled with worry. She kept calling her name, shaking her slightly and trying to snap her out of whatever the blonde was in. Taking a deep breath, Jessie yelled out her name hard enough to make everyone stop talking and look over. Including the one everyone was cheering about.

It seemed to do the trick as Billie snapped out of her daze and looked into the green eyes of her new friend. Jessie smiled slightly, not even noticing that they were the center of attention.

"Hey, you okay?" Billie numbly nodded, feeling her heart slow down and her breathing becoming regular again. It felt as if someone had constructed oxygen to her head and had suddenly released her.

_I was hyperventilating_ Billie thought, taking deep slow breaths to get herself back under control. She felt Jessie's hands on her shoulders, holding her there. Looking up, she smiled at the black haired girl.

"I'm okay Jessie, you can let go." Jessie gave her another worried glance before retreating her hands back to her side.

"Billie?" The blonde's eyes widened when she heard that voice. She slowly looked up, feeling her heart starting to speed up again.

There he was, the cause of her hyperventilation and apparently the new Headmaster. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she spoke. "Leo."

* * *

Billie was looking anywhere than at the man that was sitting in front of her. Leo had asked her to come with him so they could talk. Seeing as everyone was already looking at them, neither wanted to continue being the center of attention and possibly the center of conversation. They chose an abandoned classroom and sat down.

It had been quiet for about 10 minutes now, with Billie wanting to be anywhere but there and Leo looking at her. He noticed that she was different than when he had last seen her. She looked tired, defeated and the spark that she always had, it was gone. Breathing in, he decided to speak up.

"Billie." He started, patiently waiting until she looked at him. She did, though she immediately regretted it. Not because he looked like he blamed her, but because he looked like he pitied her.

"I can imagine what you're feeling right now, but you need to know that I'm not you enemy. And neither are The Sisters. I know that you feel like they are, but they're not."

"Well, they're not exactly my friends either are they?" Billie spat back, glaring at the new Headmaster. Leo sighed. He knew that it would be hard to get through to her.

"All right. I'll start off by saying that I forgive you." Billie's glare weakened, confusion shining through.

"Y-You forgive me? I was the reason of everything that happened to you and you forgive me?" She couldn't believe it. Leo nodded, opening his mouth to explain.

"She was your sister," Billie flinched at that word. "all you wanted to do was be with her. You had been searching for her for fifteen years. You finally found her and you didn't want to believe that she was evil."

"Thought subtlety was your thing." She mumbled, looking down at her hands. "You aren't the only one that has changed Billie." Billie looked back up at the man in front of her. She had to ask.

"Why? I mean, this feels like it's some kind of dream. You come in here and you tell me your forgive me and understand me. I don't get it." Leo smiled at her, his wrinkles already starting to show.

"I've helped train you. And I know that you would never hurt The Sisters intentionally. You did what at that moment seemed right to you. And after Piper attacked Christy... But that doesn't matter. What matters is that you came through at the end. You went back in time to stop Christy and you did. Maybe it wasn't how you planned it would be like, but in the end... you worked together with The Sisters and you came through for them."

Billie still couldn't believe it. Here she was just minutes ago almost passing out from seeing him and all he did was forgive her. She took a shaky breath and felt a tear slide down her cheek. Quickly wiping it off, she laughed humorously.

"I'm guessing this isn't going to be as easy with The Sisters huh?" Leo smiled sympathetically.

"I'll help you. Besides, I have a feeling that it's only Piper you have to be worried about." This time Billie gave a real laugh, knowing he was right.

Standing up, Leo placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "It's going to be all right Billie." With that said, Billie watched as Leo walked out of the door.

A huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders with this and for the moment she felt as if she could handle anything. Even if Piper would walk through the door right now, she didn't care. Though when the door opened and Billie looked up, she wondered if she had wished that and a Genie had heard her.

Standing in the doorway with no emotion whatsoever on her face, was the one and only Piper Halliwell. Billie's eyes widened and she saw Leo standing behind his wife, an apologetic look on his face mouthing 'sorry'. One word was uttered, before Billie felt even worse than when she saw Leo,

"Billie."

* * *

So, this is the end of chapter two. Originally I wanted a demon attack in this one, but I guess I have to save that for chapter three. I hope. So let me know what you think and how you think Piper will react to seeing Billie after two months. Dun-dun-dun...


	3. The Jig is Up

Hey guys! I am going to update this every Wednesday (Still find that a weird word). So that you have something to look forward to… or not. I left you with a little cliffy at the end of last chapter and I hope that you find Piper's reaction to this okay. Anyway, on with the story.

* * *

Previously on New Beginnings: Standing in the doorway with no emotion whatsoever on her face, was the one and only Piper Halliwell. Billie's eyes widened and she saw Leo standing behind his wife, an apologetic look on his face mouthing 'sorry'. One word was uttered, before Billie felt even worse than when she saw Leo,

"Billie."

* * *

Several painful seconds ticked away as the two former friends looked at each other. Billie's mind couldn't come up with anything to say as much as she tried. Piper however, didn't even bother to say anything. She looked the blonde over several times, debating whether or not to say something to her. Coming to a decision, Piper spun on her heel and stalked out the room. Leo looked at Billie for a moment, who just nodded at him.

Getting what the blonde was trying to tell him, he too walked out of the room in search of his wife. He didn't have to look far, Piper was leaning on a wall several rooms away. Approaching her, Leo had some kind of idea how this could go. He saw Piper stand up straight and turn look at him. Giving her a small smile, with a look that said 'I had no idea', he hoped Piper let him off the hook.

Again, several seconds passed before a word was uttered. "What the hell is she doing here?" Leo wasn't surprised that her tone held anger and hatred. Taking a breath, he figured he should finally play his role in this.

"She's helping rebuilt the school Piper." Piper snorted, giving a short laugh. "After she helped destroy it! What is she trying to do? Make her guilt just go away with this?" Leo shook his head.

"You know that's not true. You know Billie, whether you want to admit it or not." Piper shook her head at him. "No, I thought I did. We thought we did. But after what she pulled. I don't know who that person is anymore."

Leo pondered her words for a minute, knowing that somewhere she was right. But also knowing that he had to do say something to make her at least think about talking to Billie. It was a small step, but a step that was desperately needed to mend their relationship.

"I talked to her." He started, awaiting Piper's response. She merely frowned at him. "She's really sorry for everything that happened Piper. And no, she's not just saying that to try 'to make her guilt go away'. She's genuinely sorry." Again, Leo took a break to await his wife's response.

She didn't believe him and he knew that. What he had to do, was make her believe him. "You trust me don't you?" Piper gave a hesitant nod. "Then why don't you trust me when I say that Billie wants to make things right. She's starting with this." He waved his arms around indicating the School. "And she's slowly rebuilding everything that she destroyed. Everything she didn't want to destroy." He meant their relationship with this.

"She should've thought about that before destroying it." Piper retorted, not giving Leo the idea that she had really been listening. Trying a different approach, he knew that it could make her mad at him, pissed of actually.

"Think about it. She saw her sister after fifteen years. She finally had her back. She didn't believe that Christy" Piper flinched at the mention of her name "would be working with the Triad. Let alone want you dead. Billie didn't believe it either, until you tried to blow her up and injured her. Answer me this Piper. Would you not have done the same thing if it were Prue?" Leo held his breath, waiting for Piper to explode.

Which she did, mere seconds later. "How dare you!" She started, advancing on Leo. "How dare you compare HER to Prue?! If it were Prue, none of this would've happened! That monster caused all of this!" Piper was breathing heavily. If looks could kill, there would've been nothing left of Leo right now.

He let out a small sigh, not missing what Piper had said. "So you admit it? It was Christy's doing, not Billie's." He knew that he should've stopped provoking Piper, but he had to make her see.

Though instead of getting even madder at him, Piper just let out a huge breath and continued looking at him. "They were both the reason." She said slowly, wanting to Leo understand what she meant. "There is no Ultimate Power without one of them. She killed Phoebe and Paige, Leo. What does that tell you?"

Leo rubbed his forehead, feeling a headache coming on. *Why does she have to be so stubborn?* All of them were stubborn, he knew that. But out of all of them he had to fall for her. Looking at his wife, he answered her question. "It tells me that she followed her sister. But you're forgetting something here Piper." Crossing her arms and raising her eyebrow, Piper let him finish. "She went back in time to stop her sister from what she was about to do. She killed her sister for you. Right in front of you."

Leo saw something flash through his wife's eyes and hoped that he had gotten through to her, even if it was just a little. Uncrossing her arms, Piper sighed. "I know she did. But she still betrayed us." She said softly, sorrow in her eyes. Leo nodded. "Yes, but she's sorry for that and that's what she wants to apologize for. That's why she's helping rebuild Magic School. That's what I'm trying to make you see."

"What do you want me to do? Go in there, hug her and forgive her? Say, hey let's all be friends again and forget about what happened?" Leo shook his head. "I'm not saying that's what I want. All I want is for you to go in there and listen to her. Let her explain herself and see for yourself if she's meaning any of it." He saw Piper ponder this for a moment. Waiting with bathed breath, the ex-Whitelighter hoped that his wife would stop being so stubborn for one moment.

Eventually Piper nodded. "Fine, I'll give her one shot." Leo smiled at her, knowing that this was hard for her. Piper rolled her eyes. "Don't get excited yet." She warned.

Both of them headed back to the classroom, where Billie would be waiting for them. Or, at least that's what they thought. When they stepped into the room however, it was empty. Turning around to her husband, Piper grinned at him. "Looks like I'm not the only one not in the mood for talking."

* * *

Billie had to get out of there, she wouldn't be able to talk or look at Piper after what happened at Magic School. She couldn't believe that she had seen her so soon. She wasn't even prepared for Leo and he had forgiven her easily. Piper could wait; it wasn't as if she was jumping up and down wanting to talk to her so... Billie sighed and stuffed her hands in her pockets.

She had pretty much left Magic School the moment the door had closed behind Leo. Right now she walking through Chinatown, trying to get her heart to settle down and her mind to think about something else than the oldest Halliwell Sister. Sighing, Billie looked around herself at the bustling city life. Everyone was shopping for something and no one noticed the struggling girl walking among them.

Billie didn't mind, she didn't want to have a complete stranger ask her if she was okay. Not that most of them did that anymore anyway. Everyone was too busy with their own misery to look at others. Billie kept looking around her, wondering what went on in some people's heads. It was then that she saw a familiar face walking through the crowd. At closer look however, she saw that the young woman was in a slight panic. Billie frowned, looking behind her to see if there was someone following her.

She didn't see anyone, but knew that there was something wrong. Choosing to follow the familiar face, she made a way through the crowd, ending up just outside of an alleyway. Billie had to hold herself back from rolling her eyes. *Of course it would be an alley, where else would she go?*

Not hesitating a second, Billie walked on, seeing the person she was following slow down her pace. When she got closer, the young woman whirled around, a knife at the ready. Billie stopped walking, holding her hands up in mock surrender.

"B-Billie?"

"Jessie."

"What are you doing here?" Jessie asked, lowering her knife. "I was following you. You looked like you were in trouble. What are you doing in an alley?" Billie walked towards her, her question lingering in the air.

Jessie seemed hesitant to answer, glancing around herself like there was something that could jump at them at any moment. "I was just taking a short cut." She answered and even Jessie had to admit that it sounded ridiculous.

"Right." Billie drawled out, placing her hands on her hips. "You wanna try that again?" She saw Jessie sigh. "There's a demon following me." Billie's eyes widened. "What! Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Because! I can handle a demon on my own Billie." Jessie was annoyed at the fact that Billie thought she wouldn't be able to handle on lousy demon on her own. "I never said that you couldn't Jessie. Though you might want to prove that you're right." She finished, her eyes trailing behind her friend.

Jessie whirled around yet again, coming face to face with the demon that had been following since she had left Magic School. Scowling, she took a fighting stance. "Finally showing you're ugly face huh?" It seemed that every witch had the urge to taunt a demon before actually fighting them.

Billie took her stance next to Jessie, not even thinking about letting the girl try to fight him on her own. Both of them heard the demon laugh. "You think a little girl like you could take me? Think again."

Everything happened really fast after that. Billie saw him create a fireball and throw it at them. Both of the girls ducked out of the way, Jessie throwing the knife the moment she was back up. Billie took that momentum to throw a potion she always had his way. He easily dodged the knife and seemed to catch the potion, crushing it in his palm. After that, he shimmered out.

Both of them thought it was over then. They didn't have that much luck however, when he shimmered in behind Jessie and grabbed her by her neck. "Jessie!" Rushing to help her friend, Billie took Jessie's knife which had slid out of her grasp when the demon grabbed her.

"Don't even think about it." His voice made her stop in her tracks, the knife held tightly in her hand.

"I didn't come here to kill you Jessica." His words were directed at the girl he held. "I just came here to tell you that neither you nor your friends have even the slightest chance to kill me. You're too weak. And you're little friend over there. She might have been able to help you out. If she would still be talking to the people who could give you a hand." He laughed, before throwing her in Billie's arms.

When he shimmered out, both knew he wasn't coming back. Billie held Jessie as she coughed and tried to get some air in her lungs. "You okay?" Billie whispered, rubbing her back soothingly. Jessie nodded.

"Y-Yeah." They sat there for a while, Billie rubbing Jessie's back and Jessie trying to calm herself down. Eventually, Billie asked the question that she had been dying to ask. "This wasn't the first time that he came after you is it?" Jessie had calmed herself down considerably.

"He has been coming after us for about a week now. We've tried everything to scare him off, but nothing seems to work. Even a protection spell around the house doesn't do the trick." Billie frowned. "And you thought that a knife would kill him?" Jessie laughed at that, Billie joining in.

"Guess that was just a stupid idea." Jessie sighed, feeling Billie's hand still tracing circles on her back. It was a very nice feeling and Jessie didn't want her to stop. Billie at the same time had her mind focused on something else, her hand absentmindedly continuing what it was doing, not noticing the effect it had on the other girl.

What the demon had said to her still bothered her. She knew exactly what he was talking about and what would be the smartest thing to do. There was after all only three people she knew who would be able to vanquish him. And whether she liked it or not, she had to go there.

"Billie?" The soft voice coming next to her snapped her out of her thoughts. She turned to see Jessie looking at her, worry in her eyes. "What are you thinking about?" Billie's hand dropped down into her lap and she let out a big breath.

"I know who will be able to help us." "But?" Jessie prodded. Billie turned to look in her eyes. "I'm not exactly talking to them." Jessie's mouth turned into an 'o' shape, getting who she meant.

"Look, you don't have to. I'll deal with this okay? Don't worry about me." Billie gave her a crooked smile. "Already passed that stage. Besides, if he's able to get through to your protection spell... he means business. It has been quiet in the Underworld lately. Guess I knew this was coming."

The two girls stared at each other for a moment. Both debating what to do. "So... What do you want to do?" Jessie eventually asked. "You're not going to do anything for now. Me however... Guess I'm gonna pay someone a visit." Billie closed her eyes, already feeling herself get nervous.

She felt Jessie grab her hand, giving her a comforting squeeze. "You don't have to." She pressed again, not wanting Billie to go through all this just for her sake. Billie shook her head. "No, I do." Opening her eyes, Jessie was surprised to see strong ones full determination staring back at her.

* * *

Phoebe was home alone when the knock at her door came. Looking up at it, she frowned, not expecting anyone. Shutting her laptop and setting it down on the coffee table with her glasses, the middle Sister made her way to her front door. Grabbing the doorknob, Phoebe turned it and pulled the door open.

On the other side stood a fidgeting blonde who looked like she could break down at any moment. Phoebe just stared at her for a moment, wondering if it were really her. Snapping out of her daze, the brunette beauty said nothing. She simply stepped aside, motioning for the other girl to come in.

Billie just stood there for a moment, not believing that she was invited inside. When she did step inside, she briefly wondered if Phoebe knew and was planning to kill her right then and there. Turning around when she heard the door close, she was met with a questioning gaze.

Billie couldn't take it anymore. She had missed those beautiful brown eyes that always held that warmth, that sense of comfort that everything would be okay again. It were those eyes that caused her to break down. That caused those tears to roll down her cheeks. Warm strong arms encased her, held her while she cried her eyes out again.

Caving in, Billie wrapped her arms around the Halliwell. Holding tight and never wanting to let go.

* * *

So, what did guys/girls think? I don't want Phoebe to hate her or anything, I mean, when the show ended you did see Billie looking after her kids, so it would just be weird if she would hate Billie. Piper's already taken that role ;). Please review to let me know what you think about this and what will happen.


	4. Talking

Hey guys! Looks like I'm up to date with my stories this week. I know that there hasn't really been that much Phillie in here, but that's going to change… soon, I promise! Anyway, on with the story.

* * *

Billie took the cup of coffee from Phoebe, staring down into it. The two hadn't said a word when they separated. Phoebe had led her to the couch and then went into the kitchen to make some coffee. It gave them both some time to think about what they were going to say to each other. Truthfully, Billie had already made a whole list in her head about what she was going to say, but when she saw the brunette standing in front of her, her mind just went blank.

Phoebe on the other hand had no idea what to say to the blonde. She knew that she should be angry at her, even just a little, but she just couldn't. The only thing that she felt when she saw Billie was a twinge of hurt and sadness. Ever since the battle, she hadn't seen Billie. She did think about her often and wondered what she would say if she would see her. Now that she was sitting next to her however, Phoebe's mind worked overtime to come up with nothing.

Stealing a glance at the blonde next to her, Phoebe noticed immediately that she looked tired. There were bangs under her eyes and she sat slumped forward, not caring how she looked. That was nothing like Billie. All she ever did was make sure she looked okay. Even when she was fighting Demons she made sure she did it in style. Phoebe let a small smile grace her lips, knowing that she was exactly the same.

Taking a sip from her coffee, she started wondering what to say yet again. She was quickly stopped by Billie when she started up the conversation.

"I know you're probably wondering what I'm doing here." The sentence was soft and Phoebe had to strain her ears to hear her. Phoebe simply nodded, not trusting her voice just yet.

"I'm sorry." Billie started, tightening her hold on the cup of coffee she held. "For everything. You're probably mad at me and I don't blame you. I don't expect you to forgive me or anything and I don't even expect you to help me. But I-" Billie choked up, tears in her eyes.

Phoebe's eyes softened at the girl. "Billie." A shiver when through Billie at hearing her voice and she couldn't bring herself to not look at the woman sitting next to her.

"I'm not mad at you. I know I should be, but I'm just not. I can't explain it, but..." Phoebe let her eyes wander over the blonde next to her, weighing her next sentence. "I wasn't there when everything happened. I only know what Piper told me. You don't expect me to forgive you. Maybe that's a good thing, because I can't just yet. I know that this doesn't make sense. I'm not mad at you, but I can't forgive you either. Maybe it's because you betrayed us, maybe it's because you tried to kill us, I'm not sure. What I do know is that if you're in any trouble, I do want to help you."

Billie couldn't wrap her mind around it. She wasn't mad, but she couldn't forgive her and yet she wanted to help her? Billie didn't know what to think, but that didn't really matter right now. What mattered was that Phoebe was willing to help her with Jessie. That was the reason she was sitting on the Halliwell's couch anyway. She nodded, looking over at Phoebe.

"Thank you. That means a lot to me." Phoebe gave her a small smile.

"So what do you need help with?" She asked. "Vanquishing a demon. I met this girl at Magic School and she was being chased by a demon earlier today. He pretty much told us that the only people that were able to kill him were you guys." Phoebe knew who she meant with 'you guys'.

It had been slow with demons lately, which only made The Sisters believe that something big was going to happen. The two went over what kind of demon it was and Phoebe knew that this was something worth checking out. Maybe Paige knew what was going on in the Underworld. She was pretty much the only one that was still constantly in touch with her magic side due to her Charges. Piper and Phoebe were more focused on work and family.

"You know what." Phoebe began, turning to face Billie fully. "I'll go talk to Piper and Paige about this. Why don't you get your friend and meet us at the Manor?" The brunette saw Billie's eyes go from nervous/grateful to fearful in less than a second.

Reaching out to place a hand on her arm, Phoebe tried to sooth her. "It's okay, if I tell them that it's to help another witch to kill a demon, they would want to help." Billie didn't believe her and Phoebe knew this, she had no choice however, if Billie were to come to them.

Hesitating for a moment, Billie agreed to meet them there in an hour. That would hopefully give Phoebe enough time to convince her sisters to help Billie and her friend. As Billie stood up and walked to the door, she wondered how Phoebe would pull this off. The last time she saw Piper, the word tense doesn't even come close to describing it. Looking at Phoebe one more time, Billie stepped out of her apartment and closed the door behind her.

* * *

Phoebe was on her way to the manor, the windows of her car down. It was a pretty hot summer day and she had yet to get her air conditioning fixed. It was days like these that she regretted waiting so long. Or not really waiting, but having to work all the time. Even now her work lay forgotten in her apartment, her mind reeling with what she was going to say.

When she had called both Piper and Paige earlier, she didn't say what it was about, just that she needed to talk to them ASAP. She knew that they would be worried and might even get a bit angry if they found out what she had called them for, but she also knew that this could be a new Big Bad that they needed to deal with fast. And frankly, Phoebe wasn't really in the mood for a new demon. She had to concentrate on her work if she were to catch up with everything she either missed or didn't have time to work on with what was going on. And yes, even two months later she still hadn't dealt with everything.

Turning right and driving into her old street, Phoebe took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. She went over what she was going to say again, hoping that this would go the way she wanted it to. She didn't want Billie to walk into the three of them arguing over her. That could make her bolt.

Slowing down her car, she parked it in the driveway, noticing that Paige's car wasn't here. Knowing her however, she probably orbed straight here after the phone call and was coming up with all kind of scenarios with Piper.

Shaking her head, she walked up to the house and entered it, calling out and letting them know she was there. As always, they were in the kitchen. Going straight through, Phoebe once more hoped for a miracle.

Stepping into the kitchen, she saw both her Sisters sitting at the table, mumbling softly. Paige shot up when she saw Phoebe, giving her a big hug.

"Hey sis! I haven't seen you in a while." Phoebe laughed it off. "Yeah, I'm sorry. Work's crazy right now. Elise is watching my every move." Dropping her coat and purse on the counter, Phoebe took a seat next to Piper. Giving her older sister a quick kiss on the cheek, she noticed that something was off.

"What's wrong Piper?" Piper just shook her head. "You first. I wanna know what kind of emergency is going on if you couldn't wait till tomorrow." Tomorrow was Friday, the day they always got together.

Nodding, she wondered what was bothering her sister. "Uhm okay. It may not be that much of an emergency, but more something about someone we know who could be in trouble." Phoebe opened her mouth again to clarify what she meant, when Piper cut her off.

"If you mean a certain blonde bimbo than I can tell you straight out that she isn't in any kind of trouble." Phoebe's mouth shut with a snap, wondering how Piper knew. She always did this, be vague and then explain when her sisters got annoyed.

It was kind of a game they started and Phoebe always had to laugh, but right now Piper saw straight through her.

"Okay, I'm confused. Are we talking about Billie or some other blonde?" Paige stated. Piper had already told her that she had seen Billie. Phoebe however didn't know. They hadn't talked about that

Piper sighed. "Yes, we are." Turning to Phoebe, she rolled her eyes. "She's fine Phoebe. I saw her not too long ago." Phoebe frowned. Why hadn't Billie told her about that? Then again, she wasn't there to talk about Piper or anyone else. She was there because she needed help with a demon.

"She is fine yes." Phoebe got both her sister's attention. "It's more her friend." Piper snorted. "She actually has a friend? Imagine that." There was no mistaking the sarcasm and clear distaste her voice held. Phoebe sighed.

"Piper. She came to me to ask for help." She noticed Piper still wouldn't listen and just decided to say it. "She's coming over here in about 30 minutes." This made Piper's head snap around to her, her eyes full with disbelieve.

"She's coming here?" Phoebe nodded. "I asked her to get her friend who was attacked and meet us here." Piper narrowed her eyes. "Just let me explain what is going on Piper, you'll get enough time to rant after that." Piper scoffed, crossing her arms. Phoebe shook her head, sharing a look with Paige that was more than enough for Phoebe. She knew that Paige still worried about Billie, she was still her charge. It was Piper that had to be convinced.

So Phoebe took the liberty to spend the next 20 minutes explaining to Piper and Paige what Billie had explained to them. Piper had been awfully quiet through everything, which was a nice surprise for once. Phoebe had a feeling that she would immediately start going off about how she got herself into that situation and that they were always the ones to clean up someone else's mess. When she finished however, Piper just sat there, staring down at the table.

Again, Phoebe and Paige shared a look, this time a worried one. They watched as Piper looked up and turned to Phoebe. "I'll help her friend. Billie however, has nothing to do with this. She was there at the time. That demon will not go after her." Phoebe was at a loss for words.

Yes, she had agreed to help, but she had pretty much said that Billie's friend could come over and she couldn't. Phoebe knew Billie too well to know that the blonde would just leave her friend alone. The way she had talked about her proved that she cared a lot. Phoebe knew why, it was the only person that wanted to be her friend. Though, that made Phoebe wonder if she knew about what happened. Shaking these thoughts out of her head, she retorted.

"Piper, you can't expect Billie not to want to help her. She's her friend. Besides, Billie knows things about demons; she knows the distinct marks to look for, the powers to memorize and to be able to identify them."

"She's not coming close to the Book Phoebe. I don't even want her anywhere near my house, but because of you she is going to be here in... oh look, 5 minutes! I can't believe you're just going to forgive her and help her after everything that she's done Phoebe!"

"I haven't forgiven her Piper. Her friend is in trouble and this demon seems trouble. The Underworld has been quiet for quite some time now. There was bound to be a demon who decided to stir things up and show himself. We've been MIA from magic for two months. We could use Billie's help."

Paige decided to speak up. "I agree with Phoebe here Piper." When Piper was about to burst out at Paige, she held up her hands. "I'm not saying I'm on Billie's side either. We all know what it means when demons have been quiet for a while. Besides, she's still my charge and I can't just let her or her friend die. That demon saw her, which means that he might as well go after her to get rid of her."

The youngest and middle sister watched with bathed breath. Piper was quiet for a while, thinking this over. First Leo wanted her to talk with Billie and now both her sisters were apparently ready to help her out with a snap of her fingers. Sighing, she knew that she should at least help her friend. The girl didn't choose to be chased by a demon. Her mind however, told her that all of this seemed sketchy.

For two months they hadn't heard anything from her, she meets Leo and then suddenly she's at Phoebe's. A demon attacks, which is convenient for her, because it gives her the perfect excuse. Running her hand through her hair, she didn't know whether to listen to her heart and help them or to listen to her mind and just get on with her life and hope this thing blows over.

The doorbell shook all three of them out of their thoughts. Phoebe gave one last hopeful glance her way, moving towards the door. Swallowing the lump in her throat, Piper spoke. "Fine. But I'm not playing friends with her." Phoebe threw her a grateful look, before leaving the kitchen and walking to the front door.

Piper sighed, wondering what she had gotten herself into.

* * *

And, that's the end. I just finished writing this, so I hope that it's okay and not too fast or whatever. Please review and let me know what you think! And when do you want Phoebe and Billie to get together, or do you want Jessie/Billie first? Let me know!


	5. A Moment?

Hey guys! Already at chapter five! Hope you are still liking it. Figured I should throw a Phillie moment in here just to make sure that you still know they are supposed to get together ;-). Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

Awkward was an understatement for how everyone felt. They were all seated in the living room to discuss their new found demonic problem and how to address this. Jessie had already told them what had happened, Billie being quiet the entire time. She had noticed Piper eyeing her now and then. She was afraid to actually open her mouth. Phoebe was the only person in the room she had spoken too, the only one she knew wanted to help her. Though it did mean something to her that all three of them were here. She was brought out of her thoughts when Piper spoke up.

"I'll go get the Book; it might help us find out more about him." They all watched her climb the stairs and disappear out of sight.

Billie let out a breath she didn't even know she had been holding. Both Phoebe and Paige caught this however and shared a look. Paige cleared her throat, effectively gaining Billie's attention.

"How have you been?" The question came out of the blue for Billie, but Paige had wanted to ask her this the moment she had seen her. The guilt still pulled at her heart and she was glad that Billie looked at least okay. She had seen the tired eyes and the scared look.

Billie nodded. "Fine." And after a moment's hesitation. "You?" Paige nodded as well. "Good. Billie, you should know that I want to help you. I'm still your Whitelighter." Billie gave a sharp laugh.

"Right, like you still want to be." There was no mistaken the pain and self-hating in her tone. This shocked both sisters as did it shock Jessie. She had felt the tension the moment Phoebe had opened the door and it had only built when Piper and Paige joined them.

Yes, Billie had told her what had happened, but she knew that there was way more to it. She wasn't there, so she couldn't relate to their feelings. Yet, she had an idea of how it felt, something they didn't know and she wasn't planning on telling them.

"Sweetie." Phoebe wanted to say something, something to make her feel better, something that would tell her that they didn't hate her. Piper chose that exact moment to walk back into the room however, dropping the Book down on the table in front of Jessie.

"Take a look and leaf through it." Piper had been strictly business from the moment they had entered the house. She had barely said anything while Jessie told her story and left it to Phoebe and Paige to ask questions.

In fact, these were the only two sentences she had said the entire time. Billie silently watched Jessie go through the Book page by page and remembered when she had used it to find her sister. Closing her eyes, she willed the thoughts out of her mind. It didn't do her any good to think about her anyway. The past was the past and Billie was glad that all of this was over. The one thing she hated was that she had to lose her sister in all of this.

Though as she looked at the two women sitting on the couch and the other one in the armchair, she felt a sharp pain in her chest. She had given them up so easily, believed Christy so easily. She would hate herself if she were in their shoes. She actually didn't have to be in their shoes to hate her. She already did.

All of these thoughts kept running through her mind until Jessie called out, telling them that she had found their demon. Phoebe turned the Book her way, silently reading what was written next to his picture. She hummed afterwards, everyone looking at her expectantly.

"There's not much about him. It says that he's pretty strong but kept in solitude for years. This happened after he attacked his family and killed his parents. He almost killed his sister, but she got away. Last that was seen of him was when he was taken away by a group of demons. He wasn't born a demon, just turned into one." She told them, her eyes skimming the page again.

"Does it say why he attacked them?" Paige asked, trying to read over Phoebe's shoulder.

"He had some demon friends who were slowly turning them into one of them. All that was needed was for him to kill a witch. And who better to kill than your own kin?" It was Jessie that answered this question.

Her voice was soft and she kept wringing her hands together. She had a look in her eyes that made Billie think that she was remembering all of this. Slowly, Billie reached out and took her hands into hers. "Were you there?" She whispered the question, but she knew that The Sisters had heard it.

Jessie nodded, tears showing in her eyes. "We lived next to them and heard everything. When we got there it was already too late." A lone tear slid down her cheek, her breath hitching in her throat.

Billie threw her arm over her shoulders and pulled the distraught girl into her, doing the same thing Jessie did for her. The Sisters watched the interaction with different thoughts running through her heads. Piper didn't know what to think. She had seen the way Billie looked earlier at Magic School, but seeing her here again. She felt something she hadn't felt in a long while and she felt herself slowly starting to see Leo's point. Paige was glad to see her Charge again after two months. Billie had crossed her mind regularly, but every time she tried to sense for her, she came up blank. It was only because she knew that Billie was still alive. Otherwise she might have thought otherwise. Phoebe just looked at them for a moment, a small smile on her lips. Billie still had a way of comforting someone. Something Phoebe had also done for her. Remembering all the times the two of them shared gave Phoebe a feeling of longing back to that time. To when they were close, told each other everything and Billie made Phoebe feel special. Every time that Billie was with the brunette, she had this feeling like she was the only one for the blonde. That she went out of her way to come to her every time she called. Dressed up just a little extra to impress her. And even though Phoebe knew that this wasn't true, she couldn't help but dream and hope that it was.

* * *

It was a couple of hours later and Billie found herself alone in the living room. Piper had gone to make some potions and Paige was going through what happened with Jessie a second time, having a feeling they missed something. Phoebe had gone to get something to drink, but that had been ten minutes ago. Billie figured she was talking to Piper and wasn't coming back any time soon.

Just as the thought had left her mind, Phoebe walked into the room with two steaming mugs filled with coffee. Billie couldn't help but let the small smile slip onto her face as she took the mug, warming her hands. She was glad she had something to hold, she didn't know what to do with her hands anymore. A couple of minutes passed while the two were quietly sipping their coffee.

Eventually, Phoebe broke the silence. "I'm sorry that this is so awkward." Billie shook her head, interrupting her. "You shouldn't be sorry. It's my fault anyway. I don't blame Piper for behaving the way she is. I don't blame her for hating me." This time it was Phoebe's time to shake her head.

"She doesn't hate you Billie. She's trying her best." Billie sighed as she looked at the liquid in her mug. "I guess. I still haven't talked to her though."

"Maybe you should wait for a bit. Let her see that you're not the person she thinks you are. You already showed her that when you comforted Jessie earlier. Billie... I know you're not a bad person. You just made some bad choices, but I don't blame you for them. And to be honest, can at least the two of us just let everything behind us and start again?" Billie looked up at Phoebe and at seeing that the other woman wanted to say something, she kept quiet. Until those three words slipped out and Billie was left stunned

"Y-You miss me?" She stuttered, her face one full of disbelieve. Phoebe nodded. "Yeah, is that so hard to believe? Billie, we were friends. I want that back."

Billie couldn't believe what she was hearing. She had been so glad that Phoebe had told her that she wasn't mad, but now this? She felt like she didn't deserve it, like Phoebe shouldn't want this. She knew that Phoebe would regret this later if she really did this. Shaking her head, Billie set down her mug and stood up, turning away from the brunette.

"You don't Phoebe. You don't want this. You just want someone who knows what you're going through magic wise and isn't one of your sisters." She heard Phoebe set her mug down and stand up. Closing her eyes tightly, Billie willed her tears to stay at bay. She had already broken down crying once and she wasn't going to let this happen a second time.

When she felt Phoebe stop behind her and take a deep breath, she stood completely still, her posture rigid. "Billie." Her voice, so soft and gently. So full with warmth and comfort. The voice she had missed for so long. Longed for so long to hear again. To hear her whisper sooth words in her ear to calm her down and hold her while she cried. Billie took a deep shaking breath, but didn't turn around. Phoebe continued.

"Maybe you are right and I want someone to talk to. But don't you? Do you have someone Billie?" "I have Jessie." The words were soft and Phoebe almost missed them. Sighing softly, she shook her head.

"Maybe you do, but you two don't really know each other-" Billie whirled around, her eyes full with anger.

"And we do?! Stop kidding yourself Phoebe! If we really knew each other we wouldn't be here right now in this situation! Everything that happened was because we don't know each other!" Phoebe flinched, but somewhere she was glad that Billie was finally letting it out. And glad that it was let out on her and not on someone else.

"What we had-" Phoebe started, her voice soft. "Was nothing!" Billie interrupted, waving around with her arms. "We had nothing Phoebe! Yeah, we were friends, but because of my stupid mistakes that all ended!" Billie was breathing hard and hadn't noticed that Piper, Paige and Jessie had already walked into the room to see what was going on.

Because everyone was so focused on the two women in the middle of the room, they missed the demon that shimmered in and created a fireball. The moment he threw it at Billie, Phoebe saw it and rushed forward. Billie was about to yell at her, but her breath was knocked out of her when Phoebe collided with her and the two fell to the ground, Phoebe yelling Billie's name.

The other three occupants saw more demons shimmer in and took action. Piper starting blowing them up, Paige orbed everything she could in the room to keep them at bay and Jessie grabbed the knife she kept in her boot and started on a demon close by.

Even though there was chaos in the room around them, Billie and Phoebe were just lying on the ground, looking into each other's eyes. Billie's anger had dissipated and all that was left was a mix of gratefulness and guilt. Phoebe felt her breath catch in her throat as she looked at the girl that was under her. The beauty she still held even though she looked like she hadn't slept in months.

"Phoebe." Her name coming from those lips let Phoebe feel something she hadn't in years. She felt her heartbeat speed up and she swore she was beet red. Billie's look turned into one of concern and she reached up to tuck a stray hair behind the brunette's ear. "Are you okay?" Phoebe nodded slightly, not knowing what to say. Billie meanwhile was trying her hardest not to move. Her old feelings had flared up the moment Phoebe collided with her and when she landed on top of her, she could barely hold back the moan that was threatening to escape her lips. If she moved now, she didn't know how she would react.

"Uhm guys?" Both women frowned at each other, noting that those words didn't come from either of their lips. It took them both a moment, but they quickly remembered that there were other people in the room, including demons.

They hopped off of each other so quickly that they nearly tackled each other down again. When they regained their balance, they were met with two amused looks and an eye roll. Clearing her throat, Phoebe turned to her sisters.

"Demon gone?" Paige raised her eyebrow. "You mean demons right? About six of them." Both Phoebe and Billie turned beet red, looks of guilt edged on their faces.

Paige chuckled at the look, which turned into full out laughter when both Phoebe and Billie shot her a look. Jessie quickly joined in, finding the whole situation more amusing than anything else. Phoebe and Billie looked at each other, before joining in too, knowing that they looked ridiculous. Piper looked at all of them for a moment, before shaking her head and letting a laugh cross her lips, joining in as well.

* * *

Finish! Hope you guys liked this chapter and the Phillie moment! Let me know, because reviews always make me happy and give me the desire to keep writing!


	6. The Start Of Something New?

Hey guys! I know that it has been a couple of weeks, but I have been super busy with school and work and all my assignments, so I've barely had the time to write! People are still reviewing and I just want to say thank you! To everyone who is still following this and who reviewed! This chapter isn't as long as the other ones, but I just wanted to give you guys something. And the story is only just starting, because finally… well, just read to find out! Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

It had been two days since the demon attack and the meeting with The Sisters and Billie had taken those two days to get her thoughts back in order. After having whatever it was when Phoebe was on top of her, Billie couldn't stop thinking about her. The way her body felt on hers, the soft breaths caressing her face, the look in her eyes. Every time Billie closed her eyes she saw those two brown pools filled with passion and something the blonde didn't want to think about. She had started yelling at the brunette because she didn't want to believe Phoebe still cared about her. That she missed her. It was something that she never imagined happening. Everything that was happening was something she hadn't even thought about. All she thought about was that they had already forgotten about her and that they wouldn't hesitate to kill her the moment she came back into their lives.

But after seeing them together again, she knew that they wouldn't. She even knew that Piper wouldn't. After the demons had been vanquished and they had all laughed the tension away, Piper had looked at Billie and had spoken clearly. She had said that she didn't trust nor forgive her, but was willing to help her. And that meant more to Billie than anyone could ever know.

Right now, Billie was back at Magic School helping everyone with the finishing touches for the opening. The last two days were spent in Magic School, cleaning everything up. Jessie had helped her one of those two days, the other one spent at the manor. She had asked Billie to come, but the blonde knew that Phoebe would also be there and she wasn't ready to see her yet. Not after what had happened.

She had merely told Jessie that she wanted to stay at Magic School and help finish everything. Jessie had nodded and left without questioning her, but Billie knew that she wanted to ask her about it.

Sighing softly, Billie looked around herself at the School she had helped destroy and rebuild. A small smile graced her features as she saw everyone congratulating each other and smiles lighting up their faces.

"I guess congratulations are in order then?" Turning around, Billie saw Leo standing next to her. He held out a drink for her which she gratefully accepted.

"I guess. Though it's the least I could do." She shrugged it off, not feeling the need to be thanked for this. She heard Leo shift next to her.

"Well, you still did it. And I'm proud of you." Billie turned around, her eyes full of disbelieve.

"You're proud of me for doing this?" She asked, waving her arms around. Leo nodded, a smile on his face.

"Yes. But not only this Billie, you know that. You actually came to them and talked to them. You didn't stay out of their way, you didn't shy away. No, you faced it. And just between you and me, Piper's kind of surprised you did." Billie rolled her eyes. "No, I mean surprised and impressed."

The blonde regarded the man next to her for a minute. He hadn't judged her when he saw her again, he just told her that he didn't care about the past and wanted to move on and he wanted to help her help The Sisters move on. She chuckled softly, bumping her shoulder against his.

"Thanks Leo. For everything." He nodded, taking a sip of his drink. "So, when's the grand opening?" She continued, taking a sip herself.

"Soon." Raising an eyebrow, Leo laughed. "I don't know, I just found out that I had to host one."

Billie laughed. "You'll get the hang of being a Headmaster. You've got the whole Whitelighter thing down. Even now."

"Yeah, I hope so. It's more work than I thought it would be. You think I'm up for it?" Billie gave him a look.

"Are you kidding me? You're going to be the best Headmaster they've ever seen. Mark my words Leo." They shared a laugh, a comfortable silence settling over them.

Leo broke it a minute later, voicing a thought that had been on his mind for the last two days.

"Billie? Can I ask you something?" Billie nodded, urging him to continue. "It's about Phoebe."

Billie frowned, wondering what was going on. "Why? Is something wrong?" Leo quickly held up his hands. "No, nothing's wrong." He saw Billie calm down considerably. "I'm just wondering about your feelings about her."

The blonde blinked a couple of times, wondering if he had really just said that. "W-what do you mean?" Leo sighed softly, not really knowing how to voice it. "Before everything happened." He started, setting down his drink and turning to fully face her. "You two were close. Really close. Back then I wondered if something was going on between you two." He stopped there, observing Billie's reaction to this.

The blonde's mind was reeling. Had he known? This whole time? Had he known that Billie felt something for Phoebe? She mentally shook her head, her heart beating in her throat.

Leo continued on. "Piper told me what happened two days ago when those demons attacked. It made me wonder." Billie waited with baited breath. "Do you have feelings for Phoebe?" And she let it out just like that.

She didn't bother denying it, nor did she try to sweeten it up. She ran a hand through her hair and sat down on the couch behind them. Leo followed her lead, waiting for her to answer.

"How long have you known?" She whispered it, but it was still loud enough for Leo to hear.

"Since the start I guess. You would do anything for her and... It was obvious." Billie sighed.

"Does Piper know? Does Phoebe?" She didn't know which one she was more freaked out about. Piper knowing and probably beating her to death when she found out or Phoebe knowing and never talking to her again.

"Piper doesn't know. And neither does Phoebe as far as I know." Billie let out a breath, feeling a weight being dropped off her shoulders.

Turning to look at Leo, she asked. "Do you think she feels the same?" Leo didn't know what to say, keeping quiet instead.

Unbeknownst to them, the very person they were talking about heard every word, her mind and heart both racing.

* * *

She closed the door behind her, leaning back against it. Her mind kept replaying the scene she had just witnessed. The words that had been uttered. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath to try and calm her heart down. _"Do you have feelings for Phoebe?" "How long have you known?"_

Her eyes shot open and she made her way to the kitchen in the corner. Reaching up, she grabbed a glass out of one of the cabinets and poured herself some water. Chugging it down, she set the glass down with a loud bang, her breath coming out in short bursts.

_"Do you have feelings for Phoebe?" "How long have you known?"_

"Phoebe?" And just like that, everything stopped. Her thoughts, her breath caught in her throat and her heartbeat returned back to normal. Turning around slowly, she was faced with Coop.

"Coop?" She had completely forgotten about him with everything that had been going on. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

She walked up to him, going on her tiptoes to give him a kiss on his cheek. "I just came to check up on you. I haven't seen you the past couple of days." Phoebe shot him a guilty look.

"I'm sorry. The last couple of days have been pretty crazy." She smiled at him and quickly brushed past him, starting to pick up things that were left where they shouldn't be.

She had to do something or she was going to go crazy. Especially with Coop here she had to keep her hands and mind busy before she would say something she would later regret.

"Yeah, I heard. Why didn't you tell me that Billie was back?" Phoebe's hands stilled their movements upon hearing that name. Closing her eyes for a second, the brunette tried to keep herself calm.

She turned around, wringing her hands together. "I told you that things have been crazy lately."

"Yeah, because Billie is back. I would've thought that that would be something to let me know. Though lately I'm not even sure about anything."

Phoebe frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?" Even though she asked, she already knew the answer to that.

"What do you think Phoebe? You've been busy working and when you're not you're busy doing something else. Then when you're finally not working or busy with something else Billie shows up and she's suddenly the center of attention."

"Hey!" Phoebe interrupted, not stopping herself from jumping to Billie's rescue. "We're helping her friend who was attacked by a demon okay? This has nothing to do with Billie or her being the center of attention."

Both of them looked at each other for a moment, each waiting for the other to start. Coop did, his voice strained.

"What have we been doing here Phoebe? We're pretty much strangers who share the same bed."

Phoebe sighed. "I know. I'm sorry. We've both been busy with work, but-" Coop cut her off. "Phoebe."

Again, they stared at each other. Coop started the sentence that should've been said long ago and they both knew it. Neither of them however, had the nerve to finish it. At least, that's what Phoebe had been thinking the past couple of weeks. Coop had other plans.

"I think we should quit fooling ourselves. We've been living past each other lately. What have we done with just the two of us? When's the last time we shared some time together? When is the last time we slept together Phoebe?" Phoebe didn't know how to answer. She didn't have the answer. And too long wasn't one either.

She sighed, her eyes filling. "I'm sorry." She whispered, seeing the man she thought she did love.

Coop smiled sadly and walked over to her. "Me too." He cupped her cheek, feeling her skin one more time.

"I guess we weren't meant to be." Phoebe took a shaky breath, her tears falling. "Coop, I-" He shook his head, effectively cutting her off. "Don't say anything Phoebe. It's fine. Just... just do me one favor?"

Phoebe nodded. "Anything." He smiled sadly, hoping he wouldn't regret these words later. "Just tell her how you feel. You already know how she feels." Leaning in, he pecked her cheek, before vanishing before her eyes.

Phoebe was left standing, her mouth hanging slightly open, her tears still falling. He had known. Probably even before she had. She closed her eyes slowly, balling her hands into fists. And much to her own surprise, her tears had already stopped falling, her mind and heart already set. Opening her eyes again, she knew what she had to do and hoped to God that she had the strength and courage to.

_"Do you have feelings for Phoebe?" "How long have you known?"_

* * *

End of this chapter. I hope you guys liked it. Please let me know what you think. And seeing the way that it's going, or how it should go there is not going to be a Jessie/Billie thing. Though that might change. Depends on my mood and on Billie's. I hope to see you guys next time!


	7. Feelings, feelings and more feelings

Okay, so first of all, I am terribly sorry about not updating for so long. My schedule has been crazy. Senior year and work and with everything else, I've barely had time to actually write and well… think about it really. And second of all, I am so sorry about where I left off. I just reread it and wow, I hate myself for leaving you the way I did. I hope this chapter makes up for it somewhat. Oh and if I am correct I used to do thoughts with the *thought* thing. Going to change that up. From now on _these are thoughts._ Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

Previously on New Beginnings: "Just tell her how you feel. You already know how she feels." . Opening her eyes again, she knew what she had to do and hoped to God that she had the strength and courage to.

_"Do you have feelings for Phoebe?" "How long have you known?"_

* * *

Phoebe had been sitting on her couch the past hour, trying to get up the courage to go and talk to Billie. She had already dialed her number four times, but chickened out every single time. She just couldn't do it. Which confused her to no end, seeing as she already knew how Billie felt about her. All she had to do was walk up to her and say 'I feel the same way.' Sighing, the brunette shook her head. Maybe it wasn't about Billie after all, maybe it was about a certain sister.

How was she going to tell her about her feelings for Billie? How was she going to tell her about her feelings for another woman. Okay, that wasn't the point, they already had that conversation once. But maybe Phoebe was just telling herself things to stop her from finding love. Stop her from risking getting hurt again. The Witch groaned, throwing her head back.

"Why is this so hard!?" She hadn't expected anyone to hear that, so she shot off the couch when she heard a voice next to her. Turning around, she saw her younger sister standing there, one eyebrow raised.

"What's so hard?" Paige repeated her question, after getting no response from her sister. Phoebe merely glared at her. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack or something!?" Paige chuckled.

"Sorry sis. So… what's so hard?" Again, Paige repeated the question. The older brunette sighed and rolled her eyes. "Nothing, just Elise and having to deal with all this stuff. What's up?" Phoebe hoped that quickly changing the suspect would get Paige off her back. Though knowing her sister it wouldn't work anyway.

Paige however, just shrugged and plopped down on the couch. "What do you really think about all of this? Billie showing up again and a demon attacking Jessie? I swear that girl knows more than she lets on." Phoebe frowned, taking a seat next to her sister.

"Since when are you so suspicious? I thought you were all for helping Billie and Jessie? You didn't talk to Piper did you?" Phoebe feared that maybe Paige had talked to Piper and the eldest sister changed her mind about everything. She wasn't exactly happy about all of this either.

Paige shook her head. "I didn't talk to Piper. It's just. I don't know. A bad feeling." Phoebe hummed, regarding Paige closely. "All right. You think Billie's back to try and kill us and all of this is some kind of scheme and Jessie's helping her because she's some kind of crazy Witch who had a bad past and got lost somewhere around puberty and wants us out of the way so she can take over the world with Billie and live happily ever after."

Paige nodded. "Yeah that's exactly it." The youngest Halliwell rolled her eyes, sarcasm dripping off of every word. Phoebe chuckled, her eyes twinkling. "Well, you're not exactly telling me what's going on in that head of yours. Makes me have to guess what you're thinking."

Paige shook her head. "And that's really what I would be thinking." The two sisters shared a look, before a comforting silence settled over them. Phoebe broke it moments later.

"I get what you're trying to tell me Paige. But honestly? I just don't want to think about all of this too much. Let's just get rid of this demon and see what happens after that." Paige thought it over, agreeing with Phoebe. "You're right." A moment later she added. "You think Billie will disappear after all of this?" Phoebe shrugged, truly not knowing what the blonde was going to do after all of this was over.

"I really don't know Paige. All I do know is that she's seriously damaged. She's covering it up with smiles, but I caught a glimpse of it the other day." Phoebe shivered slightly, thinking about what Billie had told her. Paige noticed it and turned towards her, placing a comforting hand on her arm.

"It isn't your fault she had to go through all of this. It was her own choice. She decided to join up with her sister to kill us, we didn't make her." Paige's voice was stern, she was trying to convince Phoebe as well as herself of this. Though both of them knew that this wasn't entirely true.

Yes, Christy had made Billie believe things that weren't true, making her think the Sisters were evil. She had put a spell on them that made them worry more about themselves than the Magical Community, she had made Piper pretty much try to blow her up and she wasn't even counting all the conversations those two had where Christy planted all kind of thoughts in Billie's head making her believe everything her sister did. But when Phoebe looked back at it now, even after all of this, Billie turned against her sister, turned against the only living family she still had and killed her. For the people who hated her guts, who shut her out after that. Who left her right after she had killed her own sister for them. Who didn't even bother to try and reach out, to at least hear her side of the story.

Phoebe shivered again, not wanting to know what the blonde had though these past two months. What she put herself through. When Prue died, Phoebe had Piper, Cole, Leo and even Paige to comfort her, to tell her that everything was going to be okay, but Billie. Phoebe sighed, guilt clawing at her heart. She felt the tears pool up and she just let them fall. She felt Paige pull her into a much needed hug and after two months, Phoebe finally let herself feel everything she should've. Feel the blame she felt for herself, feel the guilt tearing her apart. She let all the scenarios Billie could've been put through flash through her mind. Everything she had locked away broke through and she cried. Cried for her friend. For her friend, who she loved.

* * *

Paige planted a soft kiss on her sister's forehead, a small sigh escaping her lips. It had been about an hour after Phoebe's breakdown and she had finally fallen asleep. Paige looked down at the brunette, feeling her own guilt starting to rise up again. Phoebe wasn't the only one who had let Billie down. Wasn't the only one who had put her to the back of her mind while they went on with their lives as if nothing had ever happened. Occupying her brain with Henry and finding themselves a home where they could settle and have kids.

Right now though, Billie was at the front of her mind, the blonde flashing before her eyes ever single second of the day. Earlier she had tried, again, to make Billie the black sheep. Make it seem as though she had an ulterior motive for doing all of this, all to just try to make everything she was feeling go away. Make all the guilt vanish, because if it was true, than she wouldn't have to think about everything Billie sacrificed for them.

Paige walked over to the sink, grabbed a glass and poured herself a glass of water. Looking outside, she saw the bustling streets of San Francisco. Saw how everyone went on with their lives, bought their groceries, acted like everything was okay. And maybe that thought soothed Paige somewhat. She knew that everyone had their problems, everyone had troubles they tried to cover up. Paige let out a bitter laugh.

"Right, because everyone let their friend kill her sister for them. And left them there to deal with it on her own." Paige closed her eyes tightly, grabbing the counter so hard her knuckles turned white.

Taking a deep breath, Paige slowly released the counter and opened her eyes, filled with determination. There was only one thing she could to begin to make up to Billie. And that was to help her with this demon. To help her with whatever she was going through. And do you know why? Because she was still her Whitelighter. She was still the person who was supposed to do all this. Who was supposed to help her, guide her. And she'd be damned if she failed her duty once again.

Turning back to her sister, she quickly scribbled a note: _Went to see Billie, see you later. Paige. _Sparing one last glance at Phoebe, Paige orbed out, a blonde on her mind.

* * *

Billie had left Magic School in the meantime, deciding to do some grocery shopping. Right now she was at the store, grabbing some fresh vegetables. She had a small smile on her face, which hadn't left after running into Leo at Magic School. If there was one person who made her feel like she still had some kind of chance to do some good, it was him. She had been terrified after seeing him at Magic School days ago, but right now she was sure it was the best thing that had happened to her after everything that had happened two months ago.

Walking up to the counter, she grabbed some cash and paid the cashier. She was hit by the afternoon sun as soon as she stepped out onto the street. The blonde briefly closed her eyes, enjoying this for a second, before heading back to her apartment. As she walked on, she passed dozens of people, men and women talking on the phone, mothers trying to control their kids, teenage girls out shopping, a guy staring straight at her with a deformed face, a girl enjoying an ice-cream. Wait what?

Her eyes shot back to the man who was standing a couple feet away from her. She came to a direct halt, feeling her heart speed up and adrenaline start to course through her veins. She really wasn't in the mood for this. But apparently the guy had other plans, as he started walking straight at her. Billie started to panic slightly. _What the hell is he doing in broad daylight with so many people around?_ Billie barely had time to comprehend this thought, because she saw the guy continuing on towards her. Her eyes shot down to his hand, widening slightly when she saw he was holding a knife. _He's going to..._ Billie didn't finish her thought, instead turning around and rushing past everyone, trying to get away from him.

After passing block after block, she found him still following her and found herself still holding her groceries. Sparing one last glance over her shoulder, she decided to face him head on. Making a sharp right, she walked straight into an alley, waiting for the guy/demon to do the same. Putting her groceries away, she took a deep breath and braced herself for what was to come. She didn't have to wait long, the guy stepped into the alley mere seconds later, a grin on his face, the knife shining in the sunlight.

"Well, well, well. Trying to be brave are we?" He chuckled, making his face look even more messed up than it already did. Billie glared at him, taking a fighting stance.

"Don't have to try." She retorted, a smug look on her face. The demon narrowed his eyes at her, growling under his breath. Billie took another deep breath and watched as he charged at her.

_Why is he trying to fight me? Don't demons always stand a safe distance away and throw fireballs at people?_ The thought kept running through her mind as she dodged one of his punches.

She quickly moved backwards, trying to get some kind of distance between them. It wasn't that she didn't want to fight, she spent enough hours with Phoebe practicing. No, she couldn't help but shake the feeling that something was wrong. Again, he charged at her, knife at the ready. Billie moved to the right when he took a swing, successfully dodging his attack. She moved in right before he had a chance to recuperate, doing what Phoebe had taught her. Quick jabs, making sure he couldn't block them and fight back. She felt her hands collide time and time again, saw blood trickle down his nose and finished with a roundhouse kick straight to his head.

She watched as he fell down with a groan, grabbed the knife he had let go and pinned him down. "Who sent you!?" Her tone was demanding, her eyes fierce, the hand holding the knife ready to strike. She saw fear flash in the demons eyes and felt satisfied, a grin appearing on her face. She opened her mouth to ask again, when the demon suddenly screamed, caught fire and was vanquished without her even doing anything. Her gaze turned into one of confusing and she quickly looked around, expecting a demon to stand there. She didn't see anyone however and she let her eyes wander back over to the burnt mark on the ground.

"What just happened?" The question went unanswered as there was no one to answer her. Shaking her head, the blonde quickly stood up and dusted herself off, ready to head back to her own place. She was stopped however, when blue lights appeared in front of her, resulting in Paige, confused as to why they were there. Billie was confused as to why Paige was there, she didn't call her, consciously or unconsciously.

"What are you doing here?" Billie asked her, genuinely confused. Paige looked at her. "I was looking for you… and wondering the same thing." The two looked at each other, Billie still reeling from what had just happened and Paige waiting for an answer.

* * *

And she's not getting the answer in this chapter! I hope you guys will give this another shot, give me another shot? *Puppy dog eyes*. I'm sorry this chapter was full of… well… emotion, figured I could give you a bit of action and confusion at the end. What do you think is happening to Billie and what caused that demon to catch fire and be vanquished? Let me know what you thought and I will see you next time! TLITD


	8. Tears and new Beginnings

Hello everyone who is still reading this! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and are looking forward to this one! Paige and Billie are going to talk in this chapter and the opening of Magic School is on its way. And I want to apologize for any spelling errors etc. I don't have a beta reader and seeing as my native language is Dutch, it's not always that easy . Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

The two had retreated back to Billie's apartment, after grabbing the bag of groceries that Billie tucked away safely. Paige was seated on the couch, while she watched Billie clear out the bag. The Whitelighter's eyes followed the blonde's every move, silently wondering how she got the money to get an apartment and to buy everything she needed. She pushed that thought to the back of her mind however, knowing that she had more pressing matters to discuss.

"Do you want something to drink?" Billie asked, looking over her shoulder at Paige. Paige shook her head, declining politely. Billie merely shrugged and grabbed something for herself, taking a little longer than she should have.

Paige didn't blame her, she would do the same exact thing if she were in her shoes. She watched as the blonde sat down hesitantly, sipping her drink quietly, her eyes anywhere but on Paige. The Whitelighter couldn't help but smile at that. She didn't know why, but she found it utterly adorable. Clearing her throat, she quickly dismissed that though from her mind and effectively getting Billie's attention.

"I was looking for you earlier."Paige started. Billie nodded, urging her to go on. "I was wondering if I could talk to you about… well, everything actually." Paige saw a flash of fear cross Billie's eyes, but it disappeared before she could be sure that she had actually seen it. Billie sat her drink down, giving Paige her full attention.

Paige took a breath, wondering how to start. Looking at Billie now, she pondered Phoebe's words. If Billie really were damaged, then Paige wanted nothing more than to help her and fix everything. Though she knew that fixing everything wasn't even possible, she was going to do whatever she could do help the blonde. And maybe even help herself during this. Taking another breath, Paige tried to strike up the conversation again.

"I just want to start off by saying that I'm glad you came back in our lives. In my life." As soon as she had said that, she felt some kind of relief, like whatever she was going to say or do next wouldn't seem hard. "I know you probably don't really believe me, but you should. I realized something when I saw you at the manor. I realized that… well, that I'm the worst Whitelighter ever for starters and I realized that what we did was wrong. We kept telling ourselves that you deserved it, that after everything you did we didn't owe you anything. And I told myself that these past couple of months. I told myself that if Phoebe and Piper didn't feel sorry for what we did, then why should I?" Paige gave a short laugh.

"And it worked. Or at least I made myself believe it worked. I kept my mind occupied with Henry and finding our own place. All so that I didn't have to think about you. Think about what we did to you. But when I saw you the other day. I was relieved actually. Relieved that you were alive, that you looked good. But I guess that's just what you want us to think isn't it? You want us to believe that you're fine and that you don't need help of any kind. And at first I wanted to just leave it at that. But you see… there's this sister of mine. Her name's Phoebe and she just can't seem to… let things rest. And I'm glad that she doesn't. Because she's right. What we did was wrong, what we did to you, what we didn't do for you. And all I'm saying right now is… Billie, I'm sorry. I am so terribly sorry and I know that all of this doesn't make up for anything, but I'm hoping that somehow, you can forgive me, forgive us and… maybe we can… start over, try all of this again."

Paige had no idea where all of this came from. It just poured out the moment she started. She wanted to show Billie how she felt, wanted her to know that she was sorry and she wanted nothing more than to make things right again. She felt her heart pound loudly in her chest, felt her sweaty palms and almost had to laugh at these nerves she was feeling. Looking at Billie, she saw that the speech had done more to her than she thought it would. The blonde was perplexed. She sat there, looking at the Whitelighter, her mouth slightly ajar, her eyes wide. After a minute or two, Paige was starting to get worried. _Did I say something completely wrong?_ Paige's mind kept reeling with thoughts about what she did wrong and wondered if she broke Billie.

The blonde seemed to snap out of whatever she was in mere moments later though and Paige was met with laughter. Just plain laughter. It actually hurt her ears, the sound wasn't soothing, the sound wasn't anything happy. It sounded bitter, full unbelief and something Paige couldn't quite place. "Billie?" She asked, hoping to get Billie to stop laughing, get her to tell her what was going on.

The blonde calmed down and looked at Paige full unbelief and the Whitelighter could clearly see it right now, self loathing. It shocked Paige. Phoebe was right, but maybe none of them knew how much. Billie stood up, crossed the small space between herself and Paige and towered over her.

"You're asking _me _to forgive _you_?" It was a question and Paige saw she was waiting for an answer. Hesitant to nod, the Whitelighter did after a couple of painful seconds. "Why?" Paige could feel the hurt, could feel the anger, the confusion. Sighing softly, she grabbed Billie's arm and pulled her down on the couch next to her.

"Billie, please listen to me. Please don't do this to yourself. Don't hate yourself for something that we did." Billie shook her head, cutting her off. "It's not just your fault. Everything we did, Christy and I. I- I tried to kill you guys, after everything that you did for me. You took me in, you trained me and I repay you like that. I truly believed you were evil for a while." Billie's voice was full with emotion, tears threatening to fall.

Paige's heart reached out for the girl. "Sweetie, we don't blame you. You should know that. Christy-" "It isn't just Christy's fault!" Billie sprung up, her hands running through her hair wildly. "Everyone tells me that! Everyone says that Christy made me crazy, that it's all her fault, but it's not! I had to have believed it somewhere, or otherwise she could have never convinced me. I… had to have believed it somewhere." Billie sank back into the chair she had previously occupied, her head in her hands.

Paige could feel the tears on her cheek. Feel the guilt that was radiating off of her friend. She got off the couch, crouching down in front of Billie and grabbing her hands. She looked her dead in her eyes when she said the next words. "Maybe you're right. Maybe it wasn't just Christy. But you know what? In the end, we tried to kill you too. We were standing, facing each other, knowing that it was either you or us. And there nothing that either of us can do to make up for that. But what counts for me is that you came through for us at the end, that you saved our lives and helped stop… her."

Billie felt her own tears fall. She watched as Paige leaned in and pulled her into a hug. Soothed her, consoled her. Her mind was reeling. How could she still want to be around her, still want to be her Whitelighter. How could she say all these things just to make Billie feel better, go through all of this trouble to make her believe that she was forgiven. She felt the guilt that had been slowly eating away at her slowly subside until it was barely there, all the pain and turmoil fade away and she gave in like she had done with Phoebe before.

* * *

It had been two days since Paige and Billie had talked and Billie was feeling better than she had in a long while. She felt herself being able to really smile again, really laugh again, not all the fake laughs and smiles to cover up her true feelings. And talking about her true feelings, she still hadn't seen a certain brunette after their 'incident' the other day. Although she was sure she was going to run into her tonight. Right now, she was getting ready for the grand opening of Magic School and seeing as Leo was the Headmaster, she knew Phoebe would be there. As would Paige and Piper. Billie sighed softly as she slipped on the dress she picked out earlier that day. She had been wondering about this night all day and now that it was so close, she was getting nervous.

A knock startled her out of her thoughts. Walking out of her bedroom and towards the front door, she wondered who it could be. Somewhere, she hoped it was Phoebe, but she knew as well as everyone else that that was just that… a thought. Opening the door, she was met with the dazzling smile of her friend.

"Jessie. I thought we were going to meet at Magic School?" She looked her friend up and down and had to admit that she looked really beautiful. She was wearing simple jeans, a red t-shirt and a jacket finishing it off.

Jessie shrugged and walked in the apartment, appraising Billie silently. She looked really good in that dress. It was black, simple, with a slit that went all the way to her hip. "I figured if we met there we might as well get there together." Giving Billie her award winning smile, she cleared her throat. "If it's okay with you." Billie laughed softly.

"Of course. I'm actually really glad I don't have to go alone. Really nervous." She admitted walking back over to her bedroom. She left the door open as an invitation for Jessie to follow her in as she did her hair and finishing touches to her make-up.

"I don't blame you. But I'm sure everything will go just fine. After all, I'm there." Billie laughed, knowing she could leave it to Jessie to make her feel better. The two shared some small talk while Billie finished getting ready. Grabbing a teleportation potion, Billie teleported them both to Magic School.

* * *

When they got there, they noticed that pretty much everyone was there already enjoying a drink, the music. Jessie told Billie she was going to get them both a drink. Billie nodded, figuring she should find a good place for them. She didn't get very far though, before she felt a hand being placed on her shoulder. Turning around, she was met with the smiling faces of Paige and Phoebe. Immediately, Billie's heart sped up and she felt the familiar butterflies fly around in her stomach. That and Phoebe had her hand still placed on her shoulder.

"Hey!" It came out higher than she intended and she quickly cleared her throat, uttering a more normal 'hey'.

"Hey yourself, I was wondering if you would show up." Phoebe gave her a dazzling smile, removing her hand from her shoulder. The blonde instantly missed the touch, but was relieved at the same time.

"The best people always show up late right?" She answered, getting a laugh from both sisters.

"How about you join us? Got the best seat." Paige gave her a wink. Billie smiled gratefully. "Sure, uhm, do you guys mind waiting for Jessie, she's getting us something to drink." Neither sister had any trouble with this, though Phoebe felt a pang of jealousy. _She came with Jessie?_ Though right after she had thought that she mentally hit herself.

She had been convincing herself to give Billie a call to meet up, but somewhere in her mind she had the nagging feeling that maybe everything that she had overheard wasn't real. Though she was probably just telling herself that because she was scared to actually take it there with Billie. She was glad that she was back in her life and maybe she would mess everything up if they would start dating. Sighing softly, the three of them waited patiently for Jessie to show up, who did a couple of minutes later, greeting both sisters.

"How about we join them? They told me they have the best seat." Jessie laughed and agreed, following them to where Piper and Leo were seated.

Leo, the gentleman he was stood up to meet both Billie and Jessie. Billie quickly glanced at Piper, but was relieved to see that the eldest gave her a reassuring smile. Returning it, she sat down in between Jessie and Phoebe. Billie immediately cursed herself for not checking if Phoebe was going to be seated next to her. She was hoping she could evade this, but it looked like she didn't have that much luck.

Phoebe on the other hand, was dancing on the inside. Yes, she wasn't sure if she was going to make a move, but that didn't mean she couldn't sit next to her and enjoy her company. Turning towards the blonde, she gave her one of her dazzling smiles.

* * *

And I'm ending it here. Let me know what you thought and if you want some Phillie action next chapter! See you guys next time. TLITD


End file.
